I Want You To Need Me
by SickMuse96
Summary: Amy wants Ian to need her and wants to let him know that. Song-fic to I Want you to Need me by Celine Dion. Sorry if you dislike song-fics:


**Hello. Here is another sappy song-fic by me. I have been sleep deprived lately. I spent the night working on my science and today I had to wake up at 6:30 to go curling, only to come in last place. Now I have a headache. I also have to wake up at 5:00 am on Monday do that i can catch the 7:00 o'clock train to Quebec City. I always wake up late so, it's gonna be really hard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or I Want You To Need Me by Celine Dion.**

The dream came again. It was of Ian of course. Lately, Amy could think of nothing but Ian. She could see him in her sleep. She could hear him in her sleep. She wanted him to feel the same about her. These days, Amy was feeling depressed. Nothing would be okay without knowing if Ian loved her or not.

**I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes**

**I want to be the touch you need every single night**

**I want to be your fantasy**

**And be your reality**

**And everything between**

_What do you dream about, Ian? _Amy thought. Amy wanted Ian to dream of her. She wanted to be the first thing Ian saw when he closed his eyes. She wanted to be the warmth he needed, his light in the dark, the only one he needed. She wanted to be his girl of his dreams. She wanted to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

**I want you to need me**

**Like the air you breathe**

**I want you to feel me**

**In everything**

**I want you to see me**

**In your every dream**

**The way that I taste you feel you, breathe you, need you.**

**I want you to need me**

**Like I need you**

Amy was writing a letter to Ian.

_Dear Ian,_

_I am in love with you, Ian. I need you. You're like the air I need. I need your love to survive. I don't want you to want me. I want you to need me. Like the air you breathe. I want you to dream of me. Like I dream of you. I want you, Ian, to need me, like I need you._

_Amy Cahill_

Amy looked at her letter and hid it in the secret compartment of her desk. She didn't want Dan to find that. She looked at it again and wondered if she would ever send it to Ian.

**I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul**

**I want to be the world to you**

**I just want it all**

**I want to be your deepest kiss**

**The answer to your every wish**

**I'm all you ever need**

Amy went out to the park. She looked around. It was Valentine's Day and all the happy couples were out on walks, sitting on benches and even dancing. Amy felt sad. She didn't have anyone. She needed Ian. She wanted to be the one who understands him, the one who knows what you need before you do. She wanted to be Ian's soul mate. She wanted to be all Ian would ever need. She wanted to be Ian's world. She wanted to be the only one who would ever kiss his perfect lips. She wanted to be the answer to his every wish. The only thing he needs and would ever need.

**I want you to need me**

**Like the air you breathe**

**I want you to feel me**

**In everything**

**I want you to see me**

**In your every dream**

**The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you**

**I want you to need me**

**Like I need you**

Amy was reading Pride and Prejudice for the millionth time. Why couldn't Mr. Darcy and Lizzie realize they were meant for each other, that they were made for each other and that they needed each other? This made Amy think of her and Ian. He was Mr. Darcy, the rich English man and she was Lizzie the poor girl (even though she, Amy, was not British). After a while, Amy dozed off and dreamt of Ian. Was he dreaming of her?

**More than you could know**

**And I need you**

**To never, never let me go**

**And I need to be deep inside your heart**

**I just want to be everywhere you are....**

Amy needed Ian more than he would ever know if she didn't send that letter. She wanted to be his soul mate, the one deep inside his heart. She wanted to be by his side, wherever he went she would follow. Amy took the letter from her desk and walked out to the post office to send the letter.

**I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes**

**I want to be the touch you need every single night**

**I want to be your fantasy**

**And be your reality**

**And everything between**

A month later, Amy received a letter. She looked at the envelope. _From Ian Kabra._ Amy started to panic. What had he written? She couldn't decide if she should open it or not. Was it a letter saying he loved her? Or would it be a bomb that Isabel had planted to eliminate her from the contest? Or even worse, would it be a letter saying that he didn't have the same feelings? She would die of heartbreak. But what if Ian did have the same feelings? She decided to open it.

_Dearest Amy,_

_I wrote a letter very similar to the one you sent me. I didn't know if you had the same feelings. I didn't send it to you because I would have died of heartbreak if you said you didn't love me. Every night, I dream of you. I love you Amy. I need you more than the air I breathe. I love you more than life itself. I will love you forever and for always._

_Forever Yours,_

_Ian Kabra_

Amy smiled. She knew that they would be together forever, whether physically or spiritually. No matter what happens next, as long as the two were together, everything would be all right.

**Wow. So sappy..... Okay!!!! Bye!!!!!**


End file.
